


A nice meeting

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12, But different, First Meet, Flirty Raphael, Flirty Simon, Fluff, Futur love relationship, Human Simon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Shit Raphael, Little Shit Simon, M/M, Open Ending, Saphael, Sort Of, The rest are the same, like very very minor, minor Malec, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: When a vampire, accompanied by his best friend warlock, meets a human, at an almost marriage between shadowhunters.





	A nice meeting

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all the mistakes are mine!

"Raph please, I need your emotional support." Asked Magnus almost begging.

Magnus had invited Raphael to come for a drink in his loft, barely the sun set. That night, he wanted to be bold, even more than usual. He did not want to have any regrets and past, can be, next to the man of his life, at least a part. He had decided to go to Alec and Lydia's wedding and prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life and at the same time being unhappy.

Even though he was determined he was still afraid that the young Lightwood would reject him, which is why he needed his best friend, whom he still considered a son, Raphael Santiago, the clan leader of the vampires of New York. If Alec didn't change his mind at least he wouldn't be alone. Fortunately for the vampire, the shadowhunters had organized the ceremony in the evening, so he could enter the chapel without fear of being burned alive.

And that famous night was actually that night, but Magnus had made his decision at the last moment. He just had to convince Raphael to come with him, fortunately this one being always dressed in a suit, he was already ready for this kind of occasion.

"Are you sure that's what you want? A shadowhunter? " asked Raphael.

"Yes, more than anything, he is... different and special."

That was enough for Raphael who just wanted to see his best friend happy, but he would still watch over the grain. "All right, I'm coming, but I'll stay back, already that their smell will rot my nose."

Magnus chuckled. "Thank you, my little bat."

"You're welcome, it's normal, but just the next one doesn't do it at the last minute, by the way, hurry up or you'll arrive too late."

Magnus began to move his hands, his blue magic came out of his fingers which transformed him as he went along. He had a now dark red velvet suit, his nails painted in the same way, a pink eye shadow, sequins and a small wick matching the color of his costume. He was ready. "Come on, let's go." He redid the same movements as before, but this time he created a portal that led them directly to the institute.

They crossed the various corridors, which were practically empty, until they reached the double doors of the chapel. Magnus looked at Raphael, who nodded to him. He pushed the doors violently, startling everyone in the room. Raphael stood against the wall right next to the doors to see what was going to happen and be ready in case things got out of hand.

At the sight of Magnus, Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother, walked towards him with a firm step, her heels clicking on the ground.

"Magnus, no, I want you out of here right now," she says angrily.

But Magnus stopped her, he waved his hand. "It's between him and me Maryse, I'm sorry. If he asked me, I'd leave."

Magnus took a few more steps and stopped in the middle of the way, waiting for Alec to take the next and final steps, which he did. He spoke for a few seconds with Lydia and then turned to Magnus, looking at him intensely, and then he began to move forward, their eyes did not leave. Alec accelerated his steps, Maryse joined him in a set-up.

"Alec what are you..."

"Leave me." He continued his brisk march towards Magnus and when he reached his height, he grabbed Magnus by the collars of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

The room was mixed with pride for some, misunderstanding for others, and shock for the latter. When they finally parted, Magnus told Alec. "You will never stop astounding me."

"Yeah, what did I just do?"

~~~~~

Raphael looked at the scene in front of him with pride, without looking at it too much, it was still intimate. He was happy for his lifelong friend. He hoped that the shadowhunter would not break his heart, otherwise he would take care of him. He glanced into the room to observe the different reactions when he felt and saw a gaze on him. He was a boy, a handsome boy, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had brown hair, chocolate eyes that were framed by a pair of round glasses that fit well with his pretty face. Raphael concentrated and noticed the young man was a mundane, which astonished him. The brown hair man turned his eyes away at once with a slight redness on his cheeks. He had to stare back and the human had noticed it. Raphael's attention turned again to the young lovers who had finished kissing. He saw Maryse Lightwood go furious and and the young brown hair came up to them looking all excited. He spoke quickly and made a great gesture, he spoke of a film that Raphael had not seen, much to the confusion of the new couple. Besides, Alec stopped him.

"Who invited the mundane?"

"Seriously."

Raphael watched the scene with amusement, even if it could not be seen on his face, he had a reputation to hold. It was at this point that Magnus invited him to join him, he hesitated but eventually approached him.

~~~~~

Simon looked at the scene in front of him with a big smile, he felt like he was living the scene of the movie "The Garduate" in real life, except that there were two men. Simon's eyes were drawn to a silhouette at the back of the room. Even from a far he could see the beauty of the man, he looked small but he cleared an incredible charisma with his black jet hair impeccably smoothed back, his way of standing, straight and head high, but especially his eyes look that stared at him, Simon felt that he was reading it in him as in an open book or that he was sounding his soul, it was both terrifying and exciting and... oh, he was looking at him which means he had seen him look at him. Simon quickly looked away, a redness covering his cheeks.

Reconnected to what was going on around him, he realized that Magnus and Alec had finished kissing and that they were talking, Simon could not help but go to see them, he came as energetically as a child seeing an ice-cream merchant.

"Guys it was amazing, it was like the movie "The Graduate". He pointed at Magnus. "You were like Ben." He turned to Alec. "And you were Elaine." He mimed the famous scene of the film with passion which startled the new couple. "Except you're two men."

"Who invited the mundane." Asked Alec with a grimace.

Simon was offended. "Seriously."

Simon and Alec continued to have their mini quarrel when he saw the handsome boy coming towards them almost timidly which contrasted with his posture earlier. He immediately stopped talking to focus on the newcomer.

"Ah Raphael. That went well." said Magnus with bright eyes.

Raphael then it was his first name, in addition to having the face of an angel he had the first name. He was even more handsome and intimidating up close in his black suit, which was to be 5 times more expensive than his.

"Yes I saw Magnus, I'm happy for you." The tiny smile on his face was a testament to his frankness. "Besides, you don't need me anymore, so I'm going to go."

"No, stay." Magnus looked at him with begging eyes, so Raphael sighed but abdicated. "Well, you already know him, but it's Alec."

Raphael and Alec looked at each other without saying anything. Simon could feel the tension emanating from the two men. In an attempt to soothe the atmosphere he decided to take his courage with both hands and introduces himself to Raphael.

"And I'm Simon, Lewis, Simon Lewis, 2 first names, finally Simon is my first name and Lewis my last name... Enchanted." Simon held out his hand to the young Latino who looked up and down at him. Simon swallowed his saliva and when he took off his hand he was surprised to feel the sweet hand of Raphael, who presented himself to him in a soft voice.

"Raphael Santiago." He paused and added, in view of his head, to Magnus' astonishment. "1 first name, one last name."

Simon laughed and when he saw that his hand was still wrapped in the smallest he withdrew it by blushing. "So you're a warlock too?"

"No, a vampire."

"Ah, that's why."

"What?"

Simon wanted to tell him, that's why supernatural beauty but he held back. "Hm...the halo."

Raphael raised one of his perfectly drawn eyebrows, and Simon wondered what his secret was. "What does a human do here?"

"Oh you know I'm human?"

The three pairs of eyes looked at him as if he was stupid and it was obvious.

"Yes, you smell." Simon widened his eyes and with the utmost discretion he sniffed, but his discretion was zero equivalents, everyone had seen it, the evidence with Magnus who was collapsed with laughter. "Not that kind of smell, _idiota_. For a vampire every species has a different smell."

"Ok, first of all I don't speak Spanish but I'm sure you insulted me. Secondly um... no in fact I do not want to know and thirdly, I was invited by my best friend ... Clary."

Raphael growled. "The redhead is your best friend?" Simon nodded. "You have as much taste in costume as you have friendly choices."

Simon pouted and chuckled for himself. "You can't all look like a greek god in a 3-piece suit."

But of course thanks to his super hearing Raphael had heard. "Thank you," he said to Simon in a deep voice.

"Oh my God... i... you... I'll go." Simon runs away.

~~~~~

The mundane, Simon, had just left after unwittingly telling him that he was beautiful. When the boy with the glasses reacted, Raphael had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. He was astonished but charmed by this boy. He apparently wasn't afraid of him despite his intimidating looks and being a vampire, he had behaved with him as if he were just a human and it was very nice. He hoped to see him again one day, it would bring some light into his life and can be in his heart. He realized that he had not let go of the mundane when Magnus slapped his fingers in front of him.

"What?"

Magnus looked at him with an air that Raphael did not like. "Oh, nothing." But he also had one of those unbearable little smiles.

~~~~~

One week had passed since Lydia and Alec's near marriage. Raphael and the rest of the clan sat in the large sofas that adorned the back of Magnus's club room, "Pandemonium". Ragnor sat to his right and Lily and Magnus in front of him. For a friday night there were a lot of people, but still enough room to accommodate more people. Besides, a group that did not go unnoticed made its entrance, the 3 Lightwood and the redhead. Raphael could not hold back a grunt when he saw that they were heading without his direction, but then his eyes landed on a brown bezel with a graphic t-shirt, blue jeans and converses. Raphael's mood suddenly improved.

The Shadowhunters in turn settled on the sofas as if the whole place belonged to them, only the mundane had remained standing, he looked at the open place next to Raphael, which made him smile.

"I don't bite." said Raphael, showing his fangs, but again Simon did not seem to be afraid, just intrigued to see amused. He stepped forward and sat down right next to Raphael, so close that their thighs were grazing.

~~~~~

Simon was not the bravest boy in the world, he knew it, and even if Raphael was a vampire, he was not afraid of him, quite the contrary, he was attracted to him, his sarcasm, one will have dark and mysterious. He wanted to know everything about himself, his past, his transformation, his life as a vampire. That's why when Raphael "challenged" him, he went to sit next to him, almost sticking him. If the vampire wanted to play he could too. It might sound crazy because he had only met the other boy once but he felt comfortable with him, he knew he could be himself and he even felt his wings grow.

He looked at Raphael, sipping a glass filled with a red liquid. "Is it blood?" Simon had not leaned over to talk to him, they were already very close and he knew Raphael heard him.

"No, it's a bloody mary."

"Obviously, it couldn't have been anything else. Can I taste it?"

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "Hm, are you of legal age?" he asked her with a little smile that he wanted to make her swallow.

"And you?" saw the Latino's face, Simon was proud of him.

"I've had it for a long time."

"Hm, but officially?" Raphael did not answer, he merely looked at him. "I see." Simon decreased the volume of his voice causing him to whisper. "If you don't say anything, I wouldn't say anything."

Raphael laughed and handed him his drink. "Just a sip."

Simon nodded and brought the glass to his lips.

~~~~~

Raphael knew he was being watched by Magnus er Ragnor and listened to by Lily and although he would have to answer lots of questions later, he didn't care because the look on the face of his three best friends when the mundane drunk in his glass was comical and unforgettable. When he turned his eyes again to Simon, he saw that Simon had been drinking more than expected, so he took the glass from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, we say a single sip."

"Sorry, it's just very good," said Simon, wiping a drop on his chin.

"I know, I have good taste." Simon chuckled. "Do you want to drink something?"

"Yes I will, that's nice." Simon gave him a shy little smile that he found adorable.

"Then let me guess." Raphael patted his chin, pretending to think. "A glass of milk?" Simon looked at him shocked as he laughed at him like that. "Hm, no, a grenadine?"

"Hey." Simon struck Raphael on the shoulder but of course he felt no pain.

"I think a mosquito bite would have hurt me more."

"Are you always like that?"

"Yes. It's my philosophy of life, but I admit that you inspire me."

Simon burst out laughing. "I'm honored, I think. And it's going to be a soda, thank you."

Raphael smiled, having finished his drink, he got up to order new drinks. When he arrived at the bar, he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"; "What was that?" "I missed an episode?"

Raphael closed his eyes and sighed. "That's me. It was nothing I was just talking to someone and no Ragnor you didn't miss anything. Will that be all?"

"Ohhhh, our little bat to fall for the mundane." Magnus gave him a friendly elbow.

"I wouldn't call it discussed, but flirted, Raph."

"Good someone can explicate me?"

Raphael shook his head. He loved his friends, but sometimes they were just... Too much. He collected his drinks and returned to his place without a word or a glance for his friends. When he returned to Simon, he handed him his glass to Simon who thanked him with a dazzling smile that made him almost blush... if he could.

~~~~~

When Raphael sat down beside him and gave him his drink, Simon gave him his best smile.

"So, do you come here often?" he saw that Raphael almost choked on his glass.

"Don't you have more "cliché"?" said Raphael, holding a laugh.

"What, I'm trying to make conversation."

"It's a stinging failure."

"It's not my fault."

"So you're insinuating that it's mine."

"Me?" Simon shook his head with false innocence. "Absolutely not."

Raphael put a hand on his heart. "I get hurt, when I think I paid you a soda. Enjoy it because it will be the first and last."

Simon laughed. "Ouch. I'm going to taste it slowly."

"Otherwise, you've been a long time for Downworld?"

"Hm, about 1 month, something like that."

"You seem to be comfortable with it."

"I'm a nerd, science fiction, fantasy excites me." Raphael laughs. "It must have shocked me at first, especially the facts that my best friend and the person I consider a second father are a part of this, but now I find it cool, and then I met some good people." His eyes plunged into Raphael's eyes when he uttered the last part. Raphael gave him a little smile and looked away.

"Beware anyway. This world is no different from the world of humans, there are good guys and bad guys, power-hungry people or just others who want to have fun with mundanes because they know they can control them. Don't forget that we all have powers and many are misusing them."

"I'd remember it and I'd be careful, thank you."

"Good."

Simon breathed a big sigh. "It's gotten a little too serious. I preferred when we... flirting."

~~~~~

Raphael was afraid, he knew he was flirting with Simon but doing it and hearing it from his own mouth and those of his friends was different and confusing and he had to stop. He wasn't like that, he didn't do that... never. He finished his drink with a treat, apologized to Simon, got up and went outside to the back of the club, where there was no one. He put his back and head on the cold and hard wall, and even though he didn't need it, he took a deep breath that almost burned his lungs. He had closed his eyes but felt Simon's presence the second he got close to him. He felt him approach him very gently as if he were afraid to surprise him. Even through his clothes he could feel Simon's warm hand resting on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His voice was so soft, Raphael could hear the anxiety coming out.

Raphael opened his eyes and put them in the chocolates of the greatest, he gave him a little smile to reassure him. "Yes, I'm sorry I left like that."

"No, don't apologize, I'm the one who's sorry, I had say something you didn't like."

Raphael shook his head. "You didn't do anything, it was me." Simon looked at him with his head bowed, he wanted to know more and again Raphael dropped his shell and indulged the youngest. "It's just that tonight you're the fourth person to make me understand that I'm flirting with you, which I do and it scares me."

"Why?"

Raphael let go of a laugh without joy. "You're going to think I'm a jerk." Simon shook his head. "I've never done that."

Simon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look at me, you think I'm doing it."

"But it's different, you're 20, I'm... much more."

"You've never felt the urge?"

"No, with no one, until now."

"Personally I feel honored." Raphael let out a laugh. "Listen, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so..."

"But you don't do it, it's quite the opposite." Simon's smile at that moment could have made the sun jealous.

"We just have to say that we are in the discovery phase. We've just met, we like to talk and we appreciate each other. No pressure, we'll see."

"You're very surprising."

"Hm, that doesn't gonna help you. You're going to fall in love with me very quickly."

Raphael burst out laughing. "You wish." Simon winked at him. "Are we going back inside?"

"Go and I'll meet you."

Raphael nodded and returned to the club with a smile on his usually stoic face. Simon was right, Raphael felt that he could probably fall in love with him very hard and very quickly, but he was no longer afraid.

~~~~~

Simon watched the vampire walk away with a big smile and a heart beating harder and faster than normal. He was sure of one thing is that after this evening would have a new friend and who knows in the near future a sexy and mysterious boyfriend but no rush, he would do nothing to put Raphael in an uncomfortable position.

But no matter what happened or didn't happen, he knew that his encounter with Latino would change his life in a positive way. He sighed with happiness and joined in turn "Pandemonium".

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, Do not hesitate to tell me if there are big mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Kudos and comments are always a pleasure


End file.
